pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Joergen
Joergen '(pronounced ''yor-gen), also spelled jOerGen, Joregen, Joergen, Jörgen and Jørgen; is the name of two horses Felix tamed in his Minecraft "Gaming Week" series MINECRAFT EPIC, which started in June of 2019. Joergen #1 The first horse, 'Joergen #1 '(June 22–26, 2019 – June 29, 2019) (pronounced Joergen the First), was originally discovered in the first episode Minecraft Part 1, but was tamed in Part 3, Minecraft is scary!!!. He is a bay-colored horse with paint markings. Joergen #1 was known for going missing whenever Felix left him behind to explore an area; the first incident of this occurred in Part 4, I LOST my horse in Minecraft (REAL TEARS). However it was revealed in Part 5, I slept in the Nether in Minecraft.., that this is just a glitch, and can be fixed by reloading the world after saving. In Part 5, Joergen was equipped with the Leather Horse Armor. Death In Part 5, while PewDiePie was attempting to leave the Nether while riding Joergen #1 through a portal, #1 suddenly disappeared through the portal, glitching into the edge of the portal on the other side. Joergen unfortunately suffocated to death as a result. After-life Directly after the death of Joergen, PewDiePie built a grave for him made out of gray wool, with flowers and an item frame on the grave stone Jorgen #1 was then promptly replaced by Joergen #2. PewDiePie also planted two oak saplings in the field outside his house, with the intention to plant many more. Felix constantly drops melons on the grave to pay respects to the fallen hero. In between episode 8 and 9 his grave stone was replaced with a golden one and in the end of episode 11, gold from the underwater temple was added around the grave Joergen #2 Joergen #2 (pronounced Joergen the Second), was tamed in Part 5, shortly after the death of #1. He is a bay-colored horse with stockings and blaze markings. One notable aspect about #2 is that he has 13 health points, while #1 only has 10. He is currently equipped with the Diamond Horse Armor, which was found in Part 6 (in addition to Iron Armor). After crafting an anvil in Part 7, PewDiePie used the Name Tag on Joergen to name him "Joergen #2". Joergen #2 nearly died several times in Part Nine. Quotes Joergen #1 Note: Joergen #1 had not been given a voice, so the following are quotes of PewDiePie talking to, or about him. *''"I'm gonna ride this horse."'' (meeting Joergen #1 for the first time) * "Take it. That's right, take it." ''(when feeding wheat to Joergen #1) *"Do you like that? Does he trust me now? Are we friends now? Are we cool now? How much wheat would you like?" (to Joergen #1 after feeding him wheat) *"Ey, ey, ey, ey! Did I tell you to leave?! I wanna ride you! Don't go away!!"'' (to Joergen #1 after he leaves) *''"Wear it, wear it, wear it, WEAR IT!!!"'' (to Joergen #1 when trying to put the saddle on) *''"Joergen, do not hassle with me. I have named you, you should be happy."'' (when Joergen #1 spins around in disobedience) *''"So I just have to harass the horse into sitting with me?"'' (after reading a tutorial on how to tame and ride a Horse in Minecraft ) *''"I tame! I tamed the horse!" (mounting Joergen #1 for the first time, earning the Advancement ''Friends Forever) *''"Aw-'''OOOOO!!! WOOOAH! Joergen, we're going so fast!"'' (riding Joergen #1 for the first time) *''"You kidding me? Joergen can't enter?! What kinda discrimination is this? We were gonna ride out in(to) the dawn like in Lord of the Rings!"'' (discovering that Joergen #1 can't be brought inside the Nether Portal because there's not enough space for him) *''"Joergen? (x3) Where's Joergen? (x2) JOERGEN? IT'S GETTING DARK, JOERGEN. (anxious breathing)"'' (after leaving a small cave only to discover Joergen #1 is missing.) *''"I don't know what you were doing, and I'm not even gonna ask you."'' (to Joergen #1, after he goes missing for the second time.) *''" *smack* *smack-smack-smack-smack* "'' (accidentally hitting Joergen #1 with a Diamond Pickaxe) *''"There's monsters everywhere Joergen, but as long as you're close to me, it will be OK, Joergen."'' (to Joergen #1) *''"No! Joergen! Get outta there! Joergen, get out! NO!! AHH!!!" (to a dying Joergen #1) *"Joergen was like a father to me. I loved him like my son. You never know when the ones that love you are gonna leave you."'' *''"If I die, fine. I can respawn. Joergen can't respawn. Gonna have to get Joergen #2."'' Joergen #2 *''"I feel like I just bought myself a new pet. It will never be the same. I'm still hurting." (PewDiePie, after taming Joergen #2) *"I missed you, Poods!" (to which PewDiePie responds, ''"Thanks, I guess.") *''"Alright, we'll get Joergen for this one. Let's ride!" (PewDiePie, when riding away to find the buried treasure) *"Uh, Joergen. We're gonna do it like this. Stay. Oh god, stay. Joergen, ehh" (PewDiePie, trying to incase Joergen in Ep. 6) *"Stop wandering off! My god! I've already lost your brother. (PewDiePie when Joergen wanders away) *"Don't look at me like that! I'm sorry! I have to! (PewDiePie when leaving Joergen alone in a hole to find the treasure) Trivia * Jörgen (or Jørgen) is a Scandinavian boy's name, and it is an equivalent of the name "George". * There is some dispute over the spelling of Joergen's name within the 9-year-old community. Some say the 'O' in the name has an umlaut/diaresis (ö, as in J'ö'rgen), while others have proposed that the O has a slash/stroke (ø, J'ø'rgen). The letter 'ö' is used in Turkish, Azerbaijani, Turkmen, Tatar, '''Swedish', Icelandic, Rotuman, German, Finnish, Estonian and Hungarian alphabets, while 'ø' is used in the Danish, Norwegian, Faroese and Southern Sami alphabets. Both letters are, for all intents and purposes, the same vowel. It is worth noting then that because PewDiePie is Swedish, the more correct spelling would be Jörgen. * In an episode of LWIAY, PewDiePie revealed that Joergen is the official spelling. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqM2yrJd4hk * A rumor is going around in the 9-Year-Old community theorizing that one of the two skeleton horses Felix tamed after killing their riders/masters is Joergen #1, PewDiePie himself denies this, repulsed by the idea, believing it is a disgrace to his fallen comrade. Regardless, he allows the skeleton horses to stay. Gallery jorgen-mc-feed.png|Meeting Joergen #1. jorgen-mc-tame.png|Taming Joergen #1. jorgen-mc-stable.png|Joergen #1 in his stable. jorgen-mc-armor.png|Joergen #1 wears the Leather Horse Armor. jorgen-mc-death.png|Joergen #1's tragic demise. jorgen-mc-grave.png|R.I.P. Joergen #1. jorgen2-mc.png|Finding Joergen #2. jorgen2-mc-armor.png|Joergen #2 in the Leather Horse Armor. jorgen2-mc-nametag.png|Joergen #2 in the Diamond Horse Armor. References Category:Allies Category:Minecraft Category:Characters Category:Introduced 2019 Category:Profile Category:Animals